A Profecia do Caos
by Emperor Hades
Summary: O retorno do grande inimigo dos deuses e dos homens... A ascenção dos defensores da Terra... Uma história baseada na mitologia. Saga com alguns pequenos spoilers...
1. Prólogo

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

A profecia do Caos

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era um dia calmo no céu: os titãs e os outros inimigos dos deuses estavam encarcerados nas indestrutíveis masmorras do profundo Tártaro. A era de ouro da humanidade fluía plena e os deuses do Olimpo se reuniam para uma comemoração. Afinal, não era sempre que o rei dos deuses completava cinco mil anos de reinado.

Os deuses se acomodavam em nuvens com forma de divãs; Hebe e as Graças os serviam da ambrosia, Apolo dedilhava sua lira, tirando sons maravilhosos. Tudo devia ser perfeito para a comemoração dos cinco mil anos de encarceramento de Chronos, o antigo rei dos deuses.

- O que foi, Lorde Hades? - pediu Prosérpina, sua esposa - Por que estás tão alheio às comemorações?

- Apenas me recordo de algo que Éris me disse há vários anos. - o mais belo dos deuses olhou para a deusa que conversava animadamente com Ares e depois, instintivamente para Zeus - Eu teria sido o imperador dos Céus, não fosse o fato de Chronos engolir os filhos assim que nasciam. Sou o mais velho aqui, o direito teria sido meu!

- Meu senhor, - respondeu Hypnos, aproximando-se do casal - não deveis esquecer que Éris é a personificação da discórdia, e que a discórdia entre homens e deuses é o que ela procura. Além do mais, meu lorde, existe um local e um tempo para discutir todos os assuntos, mas o vosso direito ao trono dos céus não deve ser discutido na festa de aniversário de vosso irmão.

Hades gargalhou, alegre. Era algo tão raro ver o imperador do mundo dos mortos rir com tanto gosto que todos os deuses o observavam algo encantados com seu riso. Quando percebeu, fechou a cara meio envergonhado e olhou para todos com sua frieza habitual.

- O que foi? - lançou um olhar gelado para todos que se reuniam ali - Não posso partilhar da alegria desse dia?

Os deuses olharam para Hades espantados por ter mudado de fisionomia tão rapidamente. Apenas Zeus conservava um sorriso de leve nos lábios. O olhar de Hades tornou-se mais suave e ele sorriu, divertido com as caras de espanto dos deuses. Logo, todos riam.

Zeus aproximou-se de Hades e Prosérpina com Hera a seu lado. O contraste entre a armadura dourada do rei dos céus e a sapuris violeta do imperador dos mortos não podia ser mais óbvio. Hera olhou bem para Hades e sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Sempre tens que ser o centro das atenções, não é, irmãozinho? Não podes deixar Zeus em paz nem mesmo no aniversário...

Hades suspirou, fingindo pesar.

- Me desculpe, irmão. - disse, dirigindo-se a Zeus - Mas, cá entre nós, - aproximou-se um pouco de Zeus e manteve a voz num tom que todos que estavam por perto pudessem ouvir - qual de vossos irmãos mais o perturba? Deméter, Poseidon, Hera (elevou um pouco o tom da voz) ou eu?

Hera olhou para Hades, meio dividida entre o assombro e a vontade de rir. Ele era o único que podia falar daquela maneira com Hera sem ter que arcar com a fúria da senhora do Olimpo.

- Prosérpina, - disse Zeus, com um sorriso - acho melhor que vás até Giudecca e procure o verdadeiro Hades. Parece-me que Éris pode ter trancado o imperador dos infernos nalgum guarda-roupa e vindo até aqui para semear seus frutos sórdidos...

Os quatro deuses se entreolharam e riram em voz alta. Logo, o Olimpo inteiro ria, inclusive a própria Éris. Diferentemente do que a maioria dos mortais acreditava, Éris era uma deusa benevolente, que via a discórdia como uma ferramenta que evitava a mesmice no mundo, a estagnação da raça humana.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bem ao longe, no entanto, alguém observava a reunião dos deuses. Não era um mortal, pois nenhum filho do homem poderia ter uma visão que superasse as paredes impenetráveis do Olimpo. Esse imortal possuía uma magnífica armadura, formada de todas as cores do espectro, com duas asas enormes. Seus olhos eram da cor do sol poente, bem como os cabelos curtos.

Ele ergueu a mão na direção do Olimpo e fechou os olhos, procurando o hospedeiro adequado para os propósitos de seu mestre. O senhor desse imortal necessitava de algum deus do submundo, Prosérpina, Hypnos, Thanatos, Éris, ou o próprio Hades.

Da mão do imortal surgiu uma pequena esfera de energia, criada com a permissão de seu mestre, pois se tratava de uma das técnicas mais poderosas já desenvolvidas.

- _Reino Fulgurante de Almas!_ - exclamou.

Da esfera de energia surgiu um pequeno disparo de energia que foi em direção ao Olimpo com velocidade inacreditável. O imortal, meio exausto por ter usado uma técnica tão poderosa, apoiou-se numa árvore frondosa e admirou a beleza desse mundo do qual sabia tão pouco.

Mas não havia tempo para admirar aquele mundo que logo seria devastado. Bateu as asas e alçou vôo. Num lampejo de luz, sumiu no ar, sem notar o pavor que havia despertado numa ninfa que o estivera observando disfarçadamente de trás de uma árvore.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

No Olimpo, Hades sentiu um calafrio Começou a se sentir estranho, dominado por uma inquietação que nunca havia sentido antes. Ele tremia de leve e sentia calor.

- Meu imperador! - disse Prosérpina - Estás bem?

- Não... Uma sensação estranha... Um perigo iminente... Não consigo entender porque estou assim. Tenho um pressentimento... Algo terrível está para acontecer no inferno, devemos voltar imediatamente!

- Se a situação é assim tão grave, pedirei a Zeus que nos perdoe por sair de sua festa de maneira tão repentina. - disse Thanatos, que havia corrido para perto de seus senhores assim que vira o imperador agir de maneira tão estranha.

- Faça... Faça isso, Thanatos. - disse Hades, com visível esforço.

Alguns instantes depois, o próprio Zeus se aproximava do irmão.

- Irmão, como estás? Quer que eu chame Apolo? Ele é o deus da medicina, deve saber o que tens.

- Não, irmão, obrigado. Tenho... - o imperador dos mortos falava com esforço cada vez mais pronunciado - Tenho que voltar... Para os Elísios. Algo de muito ruim... Vai acontecer.


	2. Regresso Ao Inferno

----------------------------------------------------

A Profecia do Caos

----------------------------------------------------

Olimpo

Zeus estava realmente preocupado com seu irmão mais velho. Mesmo deuses feridos em batalha não pareceriam tão abalados quanto seu irmão. Quase pediu a Hermes que seguisse os deuses do submundo, mas Hera o impediu. Segundo ela "já bastava que cinco dos deuses maiores não estivessem presentes".

O rei dos deuses deu de ombros. Não valia a pena contrariar Hera apenas por um pequeno receio. Atena aproximou-se do pai preocupado.

— Meu pai? O que houve com o imperador Hades?

— Chame-o de tio, Atena. Não deves obediência a meu irmão para dirigir-se a ele com tanta reverência.

— Me desculpe, pai. Apenas quis parecer respeitosa.

— Sabes muito bem que sempre és respeitosa. Sei muito bem — abraçou a filha de leve — que és a mais sábia dos deuses e das deusas. Fazer-te de ingênua pode funcionar com os outros deuses, jamais comigo.

A deusa da sabedoria olhou nos olhos do pai e sorriu.

— Então os pais são imunes a sabedoria dos filhos?

— Sempre. — Zeus riu baixinho — Mesmo que nós estejamos errados.

Pai e filha riam quando outro deus aproximou-se.

— Será que estou interrompendo um daqueles momentos de pai e filha? — Poseidon sorria.

— Aproxime-se, tio. — pediu Atena — Também quero saber o que aflige vosso irmão mais velho.

O imperador do mar arqueou as sobrancelhas, impressionado com a sagacidade de sua sobrinha. "Ela é a personificação da sabedoria, apesar da aparência de inocente." — pensou.

— Sinto desapontá-lo, irmão. — disse Zeus — Mas não tenho idéia do que possa estar afligindo Hades de tal maneira. Até mesmo o cosmo dele parecia estar... perturbado.

— Provavelmente não é nada de grave. — disse Poseidon — Radamanthys deve ter mandado alguém pro lugar errado. — sorriu — Sabeis bem como nosso irmão é obcecado com a organização do reino dos mortos.

— Poseidon, Poseidon... Leviano como sempre... — disse Zeus abanando a cabeça.

----------------------------------------------------

Inferno

----------------------------------------------------

Hades, Prosérpina, Hypnos, Thanatos e Éris voam sobre o inferno. Estranhamente, a sensação de ansiedade que tomava conta de Hades se dissipa rapidamente assim que passam pela porta do desespero. Pousaram na frente do barqueiro do inferno, o espectro Caronte de Acheron, pois nem mesmo os deuses podiam atravessar o rio Estige livremente.

Ao ver o imperador e os deuses do submundo, o espectro jogou-se no chão, implorando piedade.

— Por que imploras minha piedade, Caronte? —perguntou Hades, curioso — O que fizeste contra minha lei que o impele a me pedir perdão?

— Senhor, piedade... — Caronte mal conseguia falar — Um ser, não sei se homem ou deus, vivo me forçou a leva-lo até o outro lado...

Hades controlou a ira que sentia e perguntou como era esse homem. Afinal, não podia ser um deus, todos estavam no Olimpo até pouco tempo atrás.

— Meu senhor, perdoe a ignorância desse vosso humilde servo... Não consigo me lembrar... Ele fez... alguma coisa com a minha mente. Manipulou-me.

Prosérpina notou como o espectro se comportava de maneira semelhante a Hades, até pouco tempo atrás. Lançou um olhar cheio de entendimento para o imperador do mundo dos mortos.

— Leve-nos para a outra margem rapidamente, Caronte — disse Hades, mais calmo — e eu te pouparei de minha ira.

— Claro, meu senhor... Entrai, poderosas divindades. Vou levá-los tão rapidamente quanto puder.

Na metade de rio Estige, Hades notou algo estranho. Os cosmos dos espectros... não podia sentí-los! Nem mesmo os poderosos Kyotos, os mais fortes dentre os espectros!

— Senhor? — Hypnos perguntou, cauteloso — Percebes que os cosmos dos espectros desapareceram?

— Claro que sim, Hypnos! — Hades respondeu ríspido. Não queria alarmar Prosérpina, mas o deus do sono cumpriu este papel com perfeição.

— Como? — A rainha do mundo dos mortos parecia assustada — Todos eles... Mortos? Todos os 108 espectros?

— Todos, não. — disse Thanatos com uma cara de profundo desgosto — Este verme aqui — apontou para Caronte — ainda vive. Não teve a decência de enfrentar os inimigos de seu imperador...

Caronte estremeceu com o insulto de maneira tão terrível que o barco parou, a poucos metros da margem esquerda do Estige (o inferno fica na margem esquerda, na margem direita ficam as almas que não podem pagar o preço de Caronte). Hades olhou furioso para o espectro, mas não pôde deixar de se impressionar com o poder enorme que emanava dele.

— Cuidado! — O imperador do inferno berrou, pondo Prosérpina atrás de si — Ele não é Caronte!

Hypnos e Thanatos seguraram os braços do barqueiro do inferno, antes que ele pudesse usar seu remo contra eles. Hades tomou as duas deusas nos braços e lançou-as da maneira mais gentil que pôde na margem esquerda do Estige. Elas abriram as asas e pousaram suavemente, vendo com algum temor os três deuses mais poderosos do submundo lutando com o espectro possuído.

— Saíam do barco! — Éris berrava, desesperada — Tem alguma coisa vindo pelo rio!

Os deuses olham para a onda enorme que vem em sua direção. Caronte aproveita a distração e ataca com seu _Remo giratório_, lançando os deuses para fora do barco. Os três caem nas águas do rio do inferno e lentamente começam a afundar. Nem mesmo um deus pode sobreviver a uma queda no rio Estige: as almas que nele caem são mandadas para o Caos, a região que circunda os céus, o inferno e a Terra.

Entretanto, Prosérpina invoca seu poder e, com um encanto, transporta os três deuses para a margem esquerda do rio. Ela caí logo depois, desacordada (não é fácil salvar deuses de uma queda no Estige).

Caronte salta para a margem para continuar a luta contra Hades, Hypnos e Thanatos mas Éris o golpeia violentamente com as costas da mão e o mata. Com a morte de Caronte, a onda enorme some de repente.

— No final, — disse Éris em voz alta — tudo não passava de uma ilusão criada pelo poder de Caronte... É surpreendente que um espectro tão fraco quanto Caronte tenha obtido poder para desafiar o imperador...

Do corpo morto de Caronte, uma névoa energética começa a se erguer. Ela flutuou por alguns instantes sobre o corpo do espectro e antes que Éris pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, saiu voando rapidamente na direção de Giudecca.

Hades ergueu-se, ainda atordoado pelo efeito das águas do Estige.Sacudiu Hypnos e Thanatos e ergueu sua imperatriz do chão.

— O que aconteceu com Caronte, Éris? — o imperador olhou nos olhos da discórdia e depois para o corpo do espectro.

— Eu o matei, meu imperador. — respondeu Éris, olhando nos olhos da única pessoa por quem jamais sentira alguma coisa — Espero que me perdoes...

— Não tens porque me pedir perdão, Éris. — disse Hades — Mataste um traidor que precisava ser punido. Entretanto, sei que ele estava sendo controlado, portanto — suspirou — devo controlar minha ira.

Hades olhou para o corpo do espectro e respirou fundo. Seu cosmo poderoso elevou-se e o corpo do imperador passou a brilhar com aquela luminosidade purpúrea característica.

— Erga-se, — disse Hades com uma voz cavernosa, muito diferente daquela que usava nas demais ocasiões — Caronte de Acheron, e sirva novamente ao seu imperador.

O espectro abriu os olhos, meio confuso e levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde. Curou-se diante de Hades em silêncio, pois sabia que havia cometido um crime dos mais graves ao atacar seu imperador.

— Vá e reúna os corpos dos espectros que puderes encontrar. Leve-os para Giudecca para que também sejam revividos. Dê atenção especial aos mais poderosos. Ah, sim, não tente encontrar os Kyotos. Eles já estão em Giudecca... — concluiu, com uma espécie de pesar no rosto.

Caronte, quase chorando de pavor e de alívio, Curvou-se e saiu correndo, sem dizer uma palavra. Thanatos estalou os dedos das mãos, como quem diz "mais tarde eu cuido dele".

Os cinco deuses seguem voando para Giudecca, com Prosérpina, ainda desmaiada, nos braços de seu esposo. Passam rapidamente pelas Prisões e pelos Malbolges e notam como a falta dos espectros interfere na rotina do inferno. Alguns condenados chegam ao extremo de rir! — percebe Hades. Pousam brevemente na segunda Prisão para que Hades reviva seu amado Cérbero.

O cão demoníaco late baixinho e praticamente sorri para o imperador. Ele esfrega gentilmente uma de suas cabeças nas pernas de Hades e parte para continuara a devorar as almas daqueles que cobiçaram enquanto vivos. "Um ser tão doce com uma função tão terrível... — reflete Éris". Hades sorri enquanto seu animal de estimação corre pelo inferno.

O imperador sai de seu devaneio quando Hypnos respeitosamente chama sua atenção. Nesse instante ouvem um estrondo fantástico e altíssimo, que lança todas as almas dos condenados para longe.

— Minha nossa! — exclama Éris — O que foi isso?

— Será que aquilo serve de explicação? — disse Thanatos, sarcástico como sempre.

O inferno havia sido aberto. As almas estavam livres para viajar como bem entendessem entre o mundo dos vivos e o mundo dos mortos.

E um anjo subia lentamente em direção aos céus com a espada do imperador nas mãos.


	3. Batalha Sobre Giudecca

---------------------------------------------

A Profecia do Caos

---------------------------------------------

Olimpo 

- O que foi isso? - berrou Hera, escandalizada - Por acaso os mortais descobriram o uso da pólvora?

Zeus revirou os olhos: provavelmente Vulcano estava tendo algum "acesso de criatividade" em sua forja e nem tudo saíra como previsto. Não era nada incomum que isso acontecesse nas ocasiões mais impróprias... Entretanto... Porque acusar Vulcano do horrível estrondo se ele passava em disparada pela frente do trono do rei dos céus!?

- Meu senhor! - berrava Hermes desesperado, enquanto se aproximava do senhor dos raios - Meu senhor!

- Fale logo Hermes! - Disse Zeus enquanto se levantava - O que aconteceu?

- No inferno... - começou, ofegante - Uma fenda... Um anjo que se ergue com a espada de Hades... Os mortos...

- Acalme-se! - berrou enquanto segurava o filho de Maya pelos ombros - Você vai se sentar e me contar tudo com calma, entendeu?

E Hermes falou.

---------------------------------------------

Inferno

- Vamos Hypnos! - berrou Thanatos já se preparando para atacar o anjo que agora abria mais e mais a fenda entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos com o sabre do imperador.

Thanatos lançou uma esfera de energia na direção do imortal, mas era impossível causar qualquer dano de uma distância tão grande: a espada de Hades era uma arma poderosa demais, tanto ofensiva, quanto defensivamente. Hypnos disparou seu _Sono Eterno _mas não houve qualquer resultado visível.

Hades olhava o anjo sem sequer desviar o olhar: o imperador queimava de ódio ao pensar que aquele ser havia invadido o inferno, destruído os espectros e roubado sua espada, a arma que controlava os desígnios do inferno. Perséfone ainda estava desmaiada em seus braços e ele ficou aliviado que ela estivesse assim. Não presenciaria a cena terrível que estava para acontecer.

- Cuide de Prosérpina, Éris. Thanatos, Hypnos! Vamos!

O imperador e seus dois servos mais poderosos saíram voando em direção ao anjo. A espada de Hades brilhava em suas mãos e sua armadura colorida refletia a luz do sol poente. Uma luz que nunca havia tocado a superfície do inferno.

Hades atacou com seu poderoso _Eclipse Maior_, gerando uma esfera enorme de energia e lançando-a em direção ao inimigo. Hypnos voou pela direita e disparou seu ataque enquanto Thanatos usava sua_ Providência Terrível_ pela esquerda. O anjo simplesmente desviou dos ataques de Hypnos e Thanatos e defendeu a energia do imperador com a espada.

- Seus ataques são inúteis contra esta arma, Imperador. - disse o Anjo, provocando incômodos calafrios na espinha do senhor dos infernos - Jamais poderá me ferir enquanto eu estiver de posse dela.

Na mão do anjo, uma pequena esfera de energia começava a se formar lentamente. Thanatos percebeu a intenção do inimigo e gritou para alertar o imperador. Hades olhou com mais atenção pra o anjo e viu que ele já havia lançado a esfera de energia.

- _Reino Fulgurante de Almas!_

O imperador cruzou os braços na frente do rosto e se preparou para receber o impacto quando ouviu duas vozes iguais gritando de dor.

- Hypnos! Thanatos! - gritou Éris da superfície infernal.

Os senhores do sono e da morte foram engolfados pela energia poderosa e seus corpos foram envoltos em auras vermelhas enquanto gritavam de dor e sofrimento. Hades observava incrédulo o sacrifício que seus subordinados haviam feito.

- Deixe-os em paz! - gritou o furioso imperador do inferno, lançando novos ataques contra o Anjo.

- Hm... - o Anjo sorriu - Gostaria de vê-lo tentar, Imperador...

Hades lançou novamente seu _Eclipse Maior _contra o inimigo e adorou vê-lo arregalar os olhos de surpresa quando a espada foi arrancada de suas mãos e lançada violentamente contra uma das altas torres do palácio Giudecca. A armadura do Anjo foi levemente avariada pelo ataque, mas ele não parecia ferido.

- Thanatos! Hypnos! - O anjo berrava com uma voz altíssima - Deuses da morte e do sono! Sirvam-me pela eternidade!

Repentinamente, as auras vermelhas que circundavam os deuses gêmeos sumiram. Hades ouviu o grito de advertência de Éris e, embora tenha conseguido se defender do ataque de Thanatos, não pôde escapar do _Sono Eterno_ de Hypnos. O imperador, lutando contra o sono, foi caindo lentamente enquanto via, impotente, o Anjo levar sua espada e seus servos mais poderosos embora. Sua visão escureceu e mal pôde notar o brilho prateado das asas das sandálias de Hermes. Ouviu uma voz distante que pareceu sussurrar: "_A planície do Armageddon". _Depois disso, nem sequer sentiu o impacto quando seu corpo tocou o solo.

---------------------------------------------

Olimpo

- Hades... - Hera arqueou as sobrancelhas quando o senhor dos infernos não abriu os olhos - Hades! HAADES!!!

O senhor dos mortos acordou e sentou-se na cama onde havia sido deitado. Lançou um olhar gélido para Hera.

- Você não precisa gritar dessa maneira, irmãzinha... Eu tenho uma audição bastante apurada...

Hera estava pronta para reclamar com Hades quando foi interrompida pela entrada de Prosérpina, Demeter, Apolo e Éris.

- Hades!! Graças à Fortuna! - Prosérpina lançou-se nos braços do esposo com os olhos em lágrimas - Estás bem?

- Melhor agora...

Éris apertou discretamente o cabo de sua lança com mais força. Não gostava nada do fato de Hades ter se casado com Perséfone. Apolo apenas lançou um olhar misto de desdém e compreensão para Éris, o que apenas serviu para irritá-la mais ainda: a deusa da discórdia simplesmente detestava o ar de superioridade do deus solar.

- Ganham-se umas, perdem-se outras... - disse Apolo, referindo-se tanto a Hades quanto a Éris.

- Não estou no humor correto para gracinhas, Apolo... - disse Hades, com a voz que era capaz de gelar as almas dos condenados - Aliás, nunca estive. E a não ser que queira me ver terrivelmente irritado, vais ficar quietinho...

Um sorriso cruzou os lábios de Éris enquanto os olhos de Apolo se contraiam de fúria. Como herdeiro direto de Zeus, ele não estava acostumado a ser tratado de maneira tão rude. A única coisa que impediu o deus do sol de atacar o tio foi a presença de sua mãe, Hera, a rainha dos céus, no aposento.

- Hades... - disse Hera, prevendo as ações do filho - Devias mostrar algum respeito por Apolo, ele me ajudou a despertá-lo...

- O que foi que aconteceu depois do ataque de Hypnos? - Hades não se importou com a última frase de Hera.

- Hermes e Éris trouxeram você e Prosérpina para o Olimpo... - respondeu Deméter - Não temos idéia de onde estão Hypnos, Thanatos e aquele anjo...

- Planície do Armageddon... - disse Hades, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros deuses.

Prosérpina tentou perguntar o que o senhor dos mortos havia acabado de dizer, quando Hermes entrou no aposento.

- Zeus pede que todos os deuses se reúnam. Temos que realizar um conselho. Estamos entrando em guerra...

O deus do inferno ergueu-se da cama e, conduzindo Prosérpina pela mão, rumou para onde Zeus se encontrava, sendo seguido pelas outras divindades. No grande salão do Olimpo, o mesmo onde há poucas horas estava se realizando a comemoração dos cinco mil anos de reinado de Zeus, a maioria dos deuses do Olimpo já se encontrava, com a exceção dos deuses menores que viviam na Terra e de Hypnos e Thanatos.

Zeus sorriu de leve para o irmão mais velho quando o viu entrar, gesto que foi respondido com um quase imperceptível aceno de cabeça. Ele sentou-se em seu trono dourado e bateu três vezes com sua lança no chão, chamando a atenção dos outros deuses, que logo se sentaram para ouvir o rei dos céus.


	4. Os Doze Olimpianos

-----------------------------------------

A Profecia do Caos

-----------------------------------------

Olimpo 

Os deuses já estavam sentados em torno de Zeus, e o senhor dos céus ia dar início as formalidades quando foi bruscamente interrompido pelo seu irmão mais velho. Hades, o senhor do submundo, havia se levantado e não parecia que iria pedir permissão para falar.

- Antes que nos percamos num longo marasmo de formalidades – disse Hades, sendo observado pelos deuses – devemos nos centrar em alguns pontos muito simples... Primeiro: quem é o anjo que invadiu o inferno? Segundo: por que abrir a divisa entre o mundo dos mortais e o Érebo? Terceiro: O que é a planície do Armageddon?

- Não sei quem é esse anjo, meu tio. – disse Athena, visivelmente incomodada pela impertinência do imperador – Mas creio que conheço a planície do Armageddon...

Hades não demonstrou nenhuma reação, limitando-se a manter seu olhar fixo nos olhos da deusa da sabedoria. "Isso é um consentimento, pensou Athena".

- Pelo que sei, a planície do Armageddon foi o local onde, no começo dos tempos, Urano lutou contra o Caos primordial.

Um murmúrio de preocupação atravessou aquela assembléia. Com certeza, não era o que os deuses queriam ouvir.

- Isso aconteceu há vários milhares de anos, quando o próprio universo era jovem... Não existem registros da batalha, mas podemos afirmar com certeza que Urano venceu. No embate final entre as forças do céu e do caos, houve uma enorme explosão, que quase destruiu o planeta. E bem no centro dessa explosão, fica a planície maldita do Armageddon, onde os deuses estão proibidos de entrar.

- Eu também já vi a planície do Armageddon, há vários anos agora – disse Ares, o deus da guerra – É um lugar calcinado, destruído por séculos de esquecimento e maldição. Esse tal anjo de que fala, meu tio, provavelmente não é outro senão o próprio Caos, para ter escolhido tão bem o local de seu refúgio...

- Então... Estamos de mãos atadas, não é? – perguntou Poseidon – Se os deuses não podem entrar na planície do Armageddon, não há esperança...

- Sempre há esperança, meu irmão... – disse Zeus, com um sorriso – Os deuses podem não ser capazes de entrar na planície, mas...

- Pretende mandar mortais para lutar contra o Caos, meu irmão? – interrompeu Hades, apertando levemente os olhos de desprezo.

- Na verdade, tinha outro tipo de idéia... Existem alguns mortais cujas forças são consideráveis... – completou o rei dos céus, sem se irritar com a interrupção do imperador das trevas.

- Mesmo assim, meu pai... – disse Apolo – nenhum mortal pode ter esperança de vencer o Caos, ainda mais se o próprio Urano não pode fazê-lo de maneira definitiva...

- Há cerca de cinco mil anos, quando eu destronei Chronos, recebi um presente da própria Gaia: esperança. Ela me deu o ouro mais puro existente e com ele, forjou minha armadura divina. Entretanto, quando concluiu o trabalho de criá-la, sobrou material...

- Irmão! Seja mais claro. – disse Demeter.

- A mesma esperança que recebi já tantos anos, deverá ser empregada novamente: está na hora de buscar o que escondi nas estrelas...

Zeus elevou seu cosmo e as nuvens que o ocultavam o cimo do Monte Olimpo foram afastadas. O sol já havia se posto há algum tempo e as estrelas dominavam o céu. O senhor do céu ergueu a mão na direção das estrelas e chamou:

- Voltai, esperança recebida há tanto tempo. Tu, que por milênios recebeste a luz das estrelas e do sol, brilhai novamente. Voltem, fragmentos da armadura de Zeus! Atendam ao meu chamado, como atenderam ao de Gaia no passado distante, para salvar esse mundo mais uma vez!

Doze estrelas brilharam em resposta a voz poderosa. E, num instante, doze pedaços disformes de ouro puro brilhavam, flutuando pouco acima da cabeça dos deuses.

- Hefesto! Aproxime-se, meu filho!

O deus do fogo e da arte de forjar aproximou-se do pai.

- Tu, cujas artes não conhecem limites, deverá forjar doze vestimentas para doze mortais. Estas armaduras representarão as estrelas que protegeram os fragmentos os quais Gaia não usou ao criar minha própria armadura. Vá e trabalhe depressa!

Ares, Apolo, e Hefesto levaram os enormes pedaços de ouro para as forjas do Olimpo, enquanto Zeus se voltava para Hades:

- Já fiz o que podia por esse planeta. Agora é a sua vez meu irmão...

O monarca do inferno e o soberano dos céus já se mantinham há um bom tempo a distância dos outros deuses. Pareciam discutir algo que não agradava ao soberano do inferno. Mas, após alguns minutos mais de confabulações, chegaram a uma aparente decisão, voltando-se para os outros deuses ali presentes.

— Athena! — disse Hades — Preciso que nos fale mais sobre a guerra entre Urano e o Caos.

Athena assentiu, meio desapontada; era bastante óbvio que seu pai e seu tio não haviam chegado a conclusão alguma.

— Não sei muito sobre acontecimentos tão remotos... Posso afirmar, com certeza, que o Caos desfechou o primeiro ataque, assim como o fez agora. Urano e os demais deuses antigos, chamados de Titãs pelos mortais, lutaram durante longo tempo contra o Caos, até o embate final entre Urano e o Caos, onde o céu saiu vitorioso. Mas ao empregar a _"Concórdia celestial",_ Urano ficou gravemente enfraquecido...

— Esse ataque de Urano... — interrompeu o senhor da guerra, Ares — Não é o mesmo que foi usado no começo de tudo para colocar os orbes e as estrelas em suas devidas órbitas?

— Suas curiosidades sobre táticas bélicas podem esperar, irmão...— advertiu Ártemis.

Ares fez um sinal leve com a cabeça para Athena, pedindo que continuasse, meio envergonhado.

— Continuando, então...— disse Athena — Não tenho certeza sobre que ataque o Caos utilizou para contrabalançar o enorme poder de Urano, mas sua técnica devastou completamente a área onde se encontravam, criando a planície do Armageddon.

— Por que os deuses não podem entrar na planície, Athena? — perguntou Hera, enquanto se abanava com um leque similar a cauda de um pavão.

— Aparentemente, foi Urano que gerou um encanto sobre os quatro cantos da planície. Ele criou quatro altares e enquanto esses altares existirem, o Caos não poderia voltar ao Armageddon.

— Então, devemos deduzir que após tantos anos, o poder do Caos pôde superar o encanto de Urano para que ele pudesse retornar? — perguntou Apolo.

— Creio que essa é a única explicação possível, Apolo... Afinal de contas...

O imperador ignorou o que sua sobrinha dizia para poder se concentrar nos próprios pensamentos por alguns instantes. Havia lago de errado nas deduções de Athena e Apolo, algo que ele não conseguia entender com clareza.

Hades ergueu-se, calando a deusa da sabedoria e o deus solar. Quando percebeu as atenções de todos os deuses sobre si (exceto por Vulcano, que agora forjava armaduras com o ouro de Zeus), disse:

— Não temos outra saída, então. Devemos confiar o destino da Terra, dos céus e do inferno a homens mortais. Eles entrarão na planície do Armageddon e destruirão os altares para que um grupo de deuses possa combater o Caos.

O sol, que já começava a se erguer nos céus, pareceu escurecer por alguns instantes. Apolo queria se manifestar, mas Hades o impediu. Já era bastante difícil para o senhor dos infernos lidar com seu orgulho divino maculado por ter que recorrer ao auxílio de mortais sem ter que levar em conta o sentimento semelhante que brotava em Apolo.

— E onde acharás mortais tão poderosos assim, — disse Afrodite — soberano dos infernos?

— Vocês me ajudarão a encontrá-los... Eles estão nos campos Elísios... Os heróis da humanidade voltarão a vida pelo poder dos deuses!


	5. O Conselho dos Deuses

------------------------------------

A Profecia do Caos

------------------------------------

Olimpo

Hades manteve–se quieto por um longo tempo após revelar que pretendia trazer os heróis da humanidade de volta à vida. O cosmo do imperador pulsava, aumentando e diminuindo constantemente, como que se preparando para um grande esforço. Lá fora, o sol erguia-se nos céus...

Dezenas de metros abaixo do palácio celestial, numa cavidade natural da rocha, Hefesto, o artífice do Olimpo criava doze obras primas douradas. Elas, de acordo com o pedido de Zeus, representavam doze constelações guardiãs, doze bastiões representantes do poder do céu e do Olimpo.

Agora apenas uma estava incompleta... Gêmeos. Na etapa mais crítica de todas, Hefesto usava o próprio cosmo para infundir vontade na armadura, caso contrário, ela não seria mais do que uma vestimenta metálica pesada e sem vida. "Agora com calma... — pensou Hefesto, enquanto gerava a alma da armadura — Com todo o cuidado...".

Um estrondo enorme, partindo das profundezas da Terra quebrou a concentração de Hefesto. A armadura caiu no chão, partida em pedaços, ao mesmo tempo em que uma gota de suor escorria pela fronte do o senhor das forjas.

— Pelo Olimpo!!! O que foi isso? — gritou Hefesto enquanto descarregava algo de sua frustração e recolha os cacos do que poderia ter sido uma armadura perfeita.

"Não há mais como unir esses fragmentos... — desesperou-se Vulcano — terei que desobedecer as ordens de Zeus... existirão apenas onze armaduras douradas...". Hefesto começava a se desesperar, quando viu uma saída. Ainda estaria desobedecendo a ordem de Zeus, mas...

O estrondo abalou o cume do Olimpo, tirando o imperador de sua concentração. Algo estava acontecendo no inferno. Do profundo abismo que o Anjo do Caos criara, podiam se ouvir gritos e um clamor incomum. Os deuses se reuniram para tentar observar o que acontecia no abismo, mas mesmo a visão dos imortais não conseguia divisar exatamente o que acontecia no tártaro.

Mas nada do que acontecia no inferno importava agora. O Caos devia ser impedido a todo custo. E, para isso, Hades precisaria concentrar suas forças ao máximo.

— As armaduras estão prontas! — bradou Hefesto, enquanto entrava no grande salão onde as divindades olimpianas estavam reunidas. Ninfas feitas de ouro maciço carregavam espetaculares trabalhos de ourivesaria, as armaduras de ouro que representavam as doze constelações no caminho do sol.

— Hefesto? — perguntou Hera — Por que estou contando _treze_ armaduras ao invés de doze, como havia sido estabelecido por Zeus?

— A armadura do terceiro signo, Gêmeos, se dividiu em duas quando eu a criava. — explicou Hefesto, não querendo revelar seu pequeno deslize — Foi um capricho do destino...

Hera não pareceu muita satisfeita com a resposta do filho e se preparava para fazer uma nova pergunta quando Hades se ergueu para falar.

— Então é chegada a hora de reunir os guerreiros mortais que habitam os elísios... Precisarei de auxílio para trazê-los de volta a vida, agora que não estou com minha espada... Athena! Revele o nome do primeiro mortal!

A deusa da sabedoria vacilou por um instante antes de recobrar sua serenidade costumeira.

— Escolherei o mais sábio dentre os heróis da antiguidade para honrar a armadura de Áries: Ulisses é meu escolhido!

O cosmo de Hades elevou-se e envolveu Athena, usando parte da cosmoenergia da deusa para reviver o cavaleiro de Áries.

— Apolo! És o próximo!

O deus do sol adiantou-se:

— O nome dele dispensará quaisquer discursos. Aquiles! Receberás a armadura de Leão!

— Afrodite! — Hades se limitava a chamar o nome dos deuses que ele escolhera para auxiliar a reviver os heróis da humanidade.

— O mais belo mortal chamou-se de Narciso. Ele guardará a armadura de Peixes.

— Hefesto, sua vez!

— Sou um artesão e, muitas vezes, esqueço do que existe ao redor de minha forja... — um olhar para Afrodite complementou a idéia do senhor das artes — Mas apesar dessa limitação, prevejo dificuldades para minha irmã, Athena... Chamo Perseu, o homem mais devotado a Athena para honrar a armadura de Capricórnio!

— Ares!

— Hércules, o mais forte dentre os mortais, terá a armadura de Touro!

— Hermes, fale! — a energia do imperador começava a se desgastar pois era muito difícil reviver almas dos Elísios.

— O mais ousado dos mortais será chamado para possuir a armadura de Sagitário: Ícaro, filho de Dédalo, é minha escolha!

— Ártemis!

A deusa da lua não se moveu. Ela manteve os olhos baixos, enquanto o cosmo de Hades queimava violentamente a sua frente.

— Fale, minha irmã! — disse Apolo — Nosso tio não vai esperá-la para sempre!

— Outrora houve um mortal... — começou Ártemis, meio receosa do que ia dizer — que conseguiu uma proeza única em todo o universo... Órion, o filho mortal de Poseidon, dar-te-ei a armadura de Aquário!

Vários deuses se perguntaram que proeza seria aquela de que Ártemis falara, mas ninguém percebeu o sorriso que surgiu em Afrodite.

— Demeter, minha irmã, fale! — Hades começava a fraquejar e Prosérpina teve que ajudá-lo a permanecer em pé.

— Noto que duas armaduras exatamente iguais se apresentam aqui... Elas guardam a constelação de Gêmeos... — a deusa das colheitas, agora também chamada de herdeira de Gaia olhou para seu irmão mais velho — Para selar rixas antigas, Hades, chamo para honrar as armaduras de Gêmeos, Castor e Pólux, os inseparáveis irmãos!

Hades não pôde conter um sorriso quando ouviu as palavras de usa irmã. Finalmente estava perdoado.

— Poseidon! Sua vez, meu irmão!

O senhor dos mares deu um passo a frente.

— Príamo, o antigo senhor de Tróia, o mais justo dentre os mortais; doravante será o cavaleiro de Libra.

— Hera! Apresse-se!

— O mortal que usou do veneno para lutar em vida, o usará para fazê-lo agora: Paris, príncipe de Tróia! Recebas a armadura de Escorpião! Tuas flechas envenenadas serão o ferrão do escorpião!

— É impressão minha ou nossa mãe — disse Ares para Apolo baixinho — escolheu alguém tão venenoso quanto ela para ser um dos cavaleiros de ouro.

O deus do sol segurou o riso a força quando Hades proclamou sua escolha.

— O único mortal a vagar por toda a extensão de meu reino e retornar para o convívio dos mortais! Chamo-te, Enéias, cavaleiro de Câncer!

Mas esse último esforço superou as forças do imperador. O cosmo de Hades diminuiu drasticamente, quase desaparecendo. Com grande esforço, Prosérpina pôde sustentar o corpo do monarca do inferno.

Zeus continuou sentado em seu trono, enquanto a grande maioria dos deuses se aproximava de Hades, tentando oferecer auxílio. Os pensamentos do senhor do Olimpo forma interrompidos por um toque em seu ombro.

— Athena?

— Meu pai... O imperador fez um esforço tremendo ao trazer tantos mortais de volta a vida... Não creio que ele possa fazer o mesmo pelo senhor.

— Eu não pretendia ressucitar ninguém, na verdade. Minha escolha já foi feita. O nome dele é Sidhartha, um de meus filhos mortais. Dentre os homens, ele é o único que pode usar a força divina com presteza, e é o que mais se aproxima do poder dos deuses. — e erguendo a voz disse — Sidhartha! Tu serás o Cavaleiro de Virgem, tu que és o mortal mais próximo de ser um deus!

Como por encanto, treze mortais apareceram diante do trono de Zeus e diante das divindades olímpicas. Os cavaleiros da esperança, a força na qual a humanidade e os deuses confiavam o mundo.


End file.
